Danisnotonfire & AmazingPhil: A fans small adventure
by Scattered Red Petals 65
Summary: I wanted to write the story of a fan meeting Dan and Phil and how would it be like to meet each other and become friends and maybe even fall in love.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Chapter 1: Arrival

After a long flight I walked out of the airport to be greeted by the great city of London. Even though it was summer here, it was colder than where I am from. There I set off and rolled my bag towards the city.

Great tall buildings surrounded me everywhere. I tried to call out a cab, searching for yellow cab but I found none. Then recalling that they were black here I was able to find one.

I told him to take me to CUL (City London University), were I was starting my fifth year of university studies. I got of the cab and there was the castle like university.

I entered and finalized my registration. After an hour in the university I left. I decided not to use their dorms, instead I had rented an online apartment.

The apartment wasn't that big, it was actually quiet cramped. I left my bag there and took out my purse. It had a long strap which I wore across my chest. I locked my apartment and went out.

I started to wonder around the city and started to think what kind of things I could do. It was the first big city I have lived in. Maybe I could even meet one of my favorite youtubers. Like danisnotonfire or amazingphil, they are both pretty cute guys.

It's not like I am a huge extreme fangirl that has watched every single video various times, it more because I relate to them. I know, it's weird but that's just how it is.

I started visiting different places and seeing so many wonderful things. It was my first time in such a big city, I couldn't just let it go to waste. After a while I started to notice how it had started to get dark, and I had no clue where I was. It was worst because I have a terrible sense of direction.

Eventually I wanted to head back home. I crossed the street and passed by some stores I had being to. I thought I was heading out towards the main street, but I was wrong. I found myself in a new area which didn't seem to have an exit.

I started to walk into a dark alley, because it was such a genius idea, and as expected found myself in front of some dangerous people. There was a tall man, who seemed pretty strong. He seemed around his thirties. Behind him were more people, which meant I wouldn't be able to escape if I was caught.

I couldn't see their faces because it had already gotten to dark. I decided to use the skills I had from being part of the cross country team. I slowly turned around and dash out of there.

I kept on running non-stop, till I found myself in a neighborhood. There were some apartments around. I didn't know what to do. I knew this wasn't my neighborhood, but it was too late to go somewhere else.

I sat on the steps of the closest apartment to wait for someone to come. I'd ask them for help or something.

I glanced at my watch; it marked 11:30 pm. I still had some jetlag, which was making me extremely sleepy, and right now I'd be 6:00 am in my country. I heard some footsteps approaching the apartment. Finally someone.

I cleared my voice and tried to reach for the closest person, "Umm, excuse me? I am kind of lost. I just moved to London and I was wondering if you could help me or something." My voice came out squeaker than normal.

One of the persons placed his hand on my shoulder, "Sure," a deep voice, a guy, "just come in where there is more light and we can see much better."

Somebody started shuffling behind the guy, "Hey are you sure we should let a stranger in, we don't really know them," another guy. "No offence." He told me.

I took a step back. They were strangers as well; I can't just ask something like that. What if they did something to me? "None taken, it's my fault. Sometimes I don't really think things through. It's ok, I'll somehow manage, but thanks anyways." I said.

The guy closest to me turned to the other, "You see what you do Dan? We can't leave this poor girl alone; she is new to London, remember? She probably won't be able to find her way back."

"Ok, but I'm just saying, if she stabs us to death the blame is on you, Phil." Dan said.

I stopped on my tracks and turned towards both of them. It couldn't be that I had met them. "Wait, are you guys Danisnotonfire and Amazingphil? I have watched a couple of your videos." I said as we started to walk towards the door.

Phil opened the door and let me in. "Yeah we are, so you are a fan?"

I shook my head, "Not that big of a fan, I just enjoy your videos because I can relate a lot too many of your situations, especially Dan. Its more like I am a fan of your failures." We started to head down a narrow hallway, next to us there was an elevator and then some steps. "What happened to the elevator?"

They both looked at me with a strange look, "Elevator? You mean the lift, right?" Dan said.

"Oh yeah, you are British, you say lift and pavement and bin, instead of elevator or sidewalk or trash can." I said.

Phil pointed at a sign at the top of the ele- lift which read, 'Out of order'. "It has being like that for quite a while, since we came to live here." He explained.

I sat on the steps and took out my purse some directions, the directions to my apartment. I handed them over for them to see it. "Here, this is where I live. I just don't know how to get there."

They took the note and they both examined the directions. I got worried they might not understand because I have horrible hand writing. They kept on reading and started to nod at each other.

Dan crouched next to me and started to point at some names writing in the paper. "See here, this area is about an hour or an hour and a half away from here." He folded the paper and handed it to me. "It's gotten pretty late, I wouldn't trust you in a cab at this time."

I was quiet surprised, "That's interesting, because five minutes ago you were worrying about how I could stab you to death." I joked.

Dan kept on trying to push me to stay because it was too dangerous for a 'lady' like me to be all alone out in the street at this time. While Phil just stood there thinking it through. I looked up at him, "Phillip, what do you think? Since you are older I guess you might have a better opinion in this."

He looked at me and then at Dan, then he let out a small sigh. "I guess in this situation Dan is right, we shouldn't let you go off on your own. But you are also right, we don't really know each other. As well it might be uncomfortable for a girl, like you, to be in a house with two guys, like us." Phil said.

"Oh, if that is what worries you then never mind. I don't mind being around guys, I practically grew up surrounded by them." I said proudly. "I was in an all guys soccer team since elementary all the way until high school. Plus I have 2 older brothers and two younger twins, one is a girl another a boy. I won't feel uncomfortable at all."

Dan stood up and extended his hand with a great smile across his face. "Well, that decides it then. You will be spending the night with us… ummm… What's your name?"

I completely forgot to introduce myself. I bowed down and said, "I am Celestial Joy, nice to meet you." Then I blushed when I noticed I was greeting them like a Japanese. "Sorry, I really like the Japanese culture, so after learning so much about it I started to act a bit like them."

They both laughed and led me upstairs. So after all I ended up staying over in their place. This would become interesting.

* * *

Yella! First time writing about youtubers, I am more into anime/manga and tv shows. I wanted to try something new. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!


	2. Chapter 2: Mess

Chapter 2: Mess

I entered the apartment. I could recognize some areas from the videos I had seeing. As always I became too curious and started pocking around each door.

I found the bathroom with the One Direction poster, then Dan's room, I then reach the kitchen, and then I ended up in the living room.

The room was a bit messy. I just moved things to one side and accommodated myself on the black couch.

Phil and Dan had probably gone somewhere else to do something much more important, so I decided to sit still and not bother them.

I was quite a bit sleepy, so I took out a small stuffed animal from my purse. It was a black puppy, his name was Blazer. For some reason I can't sleep without him, so I always carry him around.

I grabbed a cushion from the floor and laid my head there, while I extended my legs. I hugged Blazer towards my chest as hard as I could.

I heard someone coming towards the living room, so I sat up a bit. It was Dan. "Seems like you have already accommodated yourself, Celestial." He commented as he took a sit next to me.

I brushed some of my curly black hair from my face. "I prefer Joy, that's what people usually call me." I said. He nodded with understanding.

"So, Joy, do you want something? Do you need some clothes, want to take a bath, want something to eat?" Dan replied

I didn't feel like bothering them so I just asked for whichever old shirt they had, I had some shorts with me anyways. Even though I was quiet hungry I decided to deny. "That's all, I usually don't take a bath at night, except if it's raining."

Dan nodded and headed out to look for the shirt, just right when my stomach decided to growl as loud as possible. He looked back at me, "Not hungry? I am more than sure that your stomach says something else."

I blushed lightly, "Sorry, is that I just don't want to bother you guys, plus it's late."

Phil popped his head into the room, he had changed his shirt and his hair was dripping with water. He was now wearing sweatpants and had a towel across his neck. "It's ok, we don't mind, plus you are a guest, you are supposed to demand something."

I decided to go along with what they said and headed over to the kitchen. Dan went to get some clothes, while Phil followed me to the kitchen. I opened the fridge to find one of my favorite snacks stored in it, Mozzarella Sticks.

I automatically grabbed a couple out of the box and placed them in a plate, which I then proceeded to heat in the microwave. I set it for one minute and thirty seconds, and turned around to find Phil and Dan just standing there watching me.

"What? I like Mozzarella Sticks and you told me that I should eat something." They both then proceeded to smile. Dan gave me one of his shirts and I headed towards the bathroom.

Dan had given me a grey shirt, which fit me so big it covered my shorts. I was actually a lot shorter than them, I am around a 5'1 while they probably are both 6 or more. The only thing that differed my body from a little kids where my Cup D breast. I folded my clothes and placed it with my stuff in the living room.

I went towards the kitchen, where I found Dan and Phil seated in a table with the Mozzarella Sticks served on a plate and three cups and beer bottles in the side. I went towards the fridge and took out a box of orange juice.

I took a seat as they kept on staring at me, I was getting pretty annoyed so I just looked down at my cup. It had _Astroboy_ drown onto it, one of my favorite programs from when I was a child.

I couldn't help but smile as I served the orange juice, "Cool, you have an Astroboy's cup. I used to love the cartoon and the video game." They both started to laugh, which just confused me even more. "You know what, I want to know what's going on?"

Phillip looked up and smiled, "Sorry, is that Dan told me how you acted like such a little kid. How old are you?"

I hate being called a kid, so I stuffed two Mozzarella Stick into my mouth. "22." I said through my full mouth.

Dan's eyes widened. "Really, you are my age. I could have sworn you were younger."

I looked at Dan, "Right now I am taking my masters in Human Biology. Do you really believe I would be younger if I was doing that? And why do you guys think I'm like a kid?"

I took a big sip of the orange juice and smiled when I saw the image of Astroboy again. Dan pointed at the cup, "Look at you and the cup, only kids react like that. You were also going to sleep in the couch with a black stuffed animal. You as well started wondering curiously all around the house. Not to mention you prefer to drink orange juice rather than a beer."

Phil, who was taking sip out one of the bottles nodded. I sighed, "I don't drink alcohol, I am just not interested in it. I only once drank a bit of wine, which tasted horrible. Also sorry about Blazer, the stuffed animal, reminds me of home." I finished eating the last Mozzarella Stick and headed towards the living room.

Phil and Dan came along as they discussed which film to watch. They decided on Marley and me.

Dan took a seat next me, but on the floor near the couch. "You know I was wondering, if you had the directions to your house why didn't you search for your house on your phone?" He said as he shuffled on the floor.

I reached out towards my purse and took out an old Nokia phone. "Because this is my phone and my tablet was left in my apartment with my stuff." I said as I waved it on the air.

Phil sat next to me on the couch and looked at the phone. "Wow, you actually have that, I didn't know they were still used." I rolled my eyes and just started to watch the movie.

After that I remembered falling asleep right before Marley jumped out of the car window.

I woke up to find a blanket on top off me. I had Blazer on top of my head and was tightly hugging someone's arm. I wiped my eyes with my left hand and opened them properly. I was hugging Dan's arm, who had fallen asleep on the ground on the same position he was sitting in.

I let go of his arm and stood up slowly. I looked at my watch and it marked 8:30 am. I decided to make some pancakes for breakfast. I grabbed my phone and started to play some music.

I was dancing all around the kitchen as I cooked. I tried various times to make the pancakes, but I guess I just wasn't made for cooking. I started jumping and dancing around while I prepared the meal.

Dan walked into the kitchen mumbling some words, when he found me doing weird posses. I just kept on going on with my jam and soon after Phil joined us in the kitchen.

I threw my fourth try to make pancakes in the trash and started to wash the pan again. "Joy, what exactly are you doing? You are doing some kind of possessed dance and then cooking up some kind of poison or witchcraft. Are you, like, a witch?" Dan asked.

I gave him a sarcastic smile. "I just wanted to give my thanks by making breakfast, but I am a terrible cook. I also got a bit carried away with the music, and as you can see I am a terrible dancer." I replied. "I am completely useless." I sighed.

Phil gave me a smile out of pity and took over the kitchen. "It's ok; we told you that you are a guest there is no need for you to do anything. Now go along and take a bath."

I did as I was told, I took my small Nokia phone with me to the bathroom. I started to play some music as I sang along in the bath. At least I knew my singing wasn't that bad, it could pass as acceptable.

I came out of the shower, still singing along to one of One Piece's theme songs. I sniffed the air and it smelled really good, so I let my nose guide me towards the living room; where Dan and Phil had some plates with scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and some juice.

I stopped singing and dived into the untouched plate. I ate everything in one bite. Phil gave me a pat on the head, "See, all you have to do is enjoy your stay. Plus, your singing brightened up the morning a bit."

I swallowed the egg I had being chewing and looked up at him. "Brightened up? What do you mean?" I said.

Dan, who stood up from where he was eating, started to head towards the kitchen with his empty plate. "Meaning that you sing pretty well and it was nice to have that little concert from you."

I was a bit confused. I know my singing isn't bad, but it's not good either. "What do you mean, I don't sing well? My friends told my enough times how my singing, in some points, was pretty annoying."

"They were probably teasing you. Now come on, hurry up and finish your meal. We have to go back to your apartment and drop you off." Phil said as he took his jacket. Right, I forgot. I was only staying the night. It was a nice little adventure to get to know these guys. After I was done eating and had finish picking up all my stuff, off we went towards my cramp little place.

* * *

I am basing this a lot off my personality, I don't know why… I just decided to make it that way… BTW, I would really love some reviews, I don't care what they are about… Whatever is fine…


	3. Chapter 3: Accident

Chapter 3: Accident

Dan was driving and Phil was sitting in the passenger's seat. I sat in the back and just fondled with my fingers.

The whole way through there was silence, which made me restless. For some reason I couldn't stand still, I needed someone to say or do something. It's true I had just met them but I couldn't stand this.

I once again took out my crappy Nokia and put earphones on. I started to play a random song. At first I was just tapping my feet, then it proceeded to me drumming my legs, and eventually half-humming half-singing the song.

I got so into the song I grabbed my phone and started to use it as a microphone, as if I was presenting in front of a huge stage of people. Eventually it turned out with me dancing and singing out my heart.

After 3 or 4 songs I get at tap on my leg that brings me back to reality. It was Phil. Dan was already out the car and we were parked right out of my beautifully crippled apartment.

I got out of the car as I tried to arrange my hair, which I had probably messed up with all my jumping around. They both blankly stared at my apartment trying to search for some kind of comment towards it.

I searched into my purse for my keys. "I know, it looks like shit. Well, it was kind of hard to know that when I was looking at it online." Dan nodded in agreement.

I stepped towards the door and started to unlock it. I turned back at them, "Well," I sighed, "I guess this goodbye. It was nice meeting you guys." I said as I pushed the robust door trying to going in.

The door suddenly made a crashing noise and before I noticed it the door was falling on top of me. I was suddenly lying flat on my back with some heavy weight on top off me.

I tried to crawl out under it but then I felt a sharp pain on my left arm all the way to my hand. Then it made a cracking noise which was when I started to feel the worst pain I have ever felt in my life.

Dan and Phil had already started to lift the door and put it back in its place. I stood up as they screwed up some of the pieces back in for it not to fall. I walked past them and went upstairs, I took my bag, which was in the same spot where I left it.

When I was back down they were already done with the door, I left the keys to the apartment on some desk in the lobby and walked out. Dan grabbed my left arm which made me flinch, "Are you ok? Where are you going?" He let go off my arm as soon as he saw my painful look.

I looked back at both of them, "We," I paused to take a breath, "we are going to the hospital to get my arm check." They both understood and we got back inside the car. Phil this time was sitting in the back trying to help me with my arm.

When we reached the hospital I got down and walked towards the lobby. The whole time I had my arm hanging on my side. I went towards the lady in the front desk and said, "Excuse me, could I have a doctor right away?"

She looked up at me and then back at her screen. "Why?" she said.

Phil and Dan had already come and stood next to me behind the desk. I slowly lifted my arm and put it on top of the counter. Right behind my wrist it started to fold and fall. "Do I really need to say?"

The three of them had a look of horror in their faces. The nurse stood up in a rush and started to call out for doctors and nurses to help me. Phil looked the other way as he started to become paler than he already is. Dan just kept staring at it with a look of horror.

After a couple minutes an army of doctors and nurses came rushing my way. They placed me on a stretcher and took me away. They started babbling something about surgery.

I looked back at where Dan and Phil where. They were still standing in awe from my arm. I looked at the nurse to my right and grabbed her dress. "Please tell the two guys not to worry about me. They don't even know me that well." She nodded as she stopped running and started to walk towards them.

After a couple hours I had already gone through surgery in which they used some kind of screw to put the bone that had split in half together. I awoke in a well light room. My left arm was completely bandaged and I couldn't move it.

I tried to lift myself but I still felt a bit dizzy. I sighed heavily as I stared at my arm, "Great, now how the hell am I going to write?"

"Oh, so you are a lefty as well?" a voice said from the side. It made me freak out. I looked to the side and there Dan and Phil were sitting on a couch.

I got extremely pissed off, I had told them to leave. What do they care about me, they are practically stranger. "What are you doing here? Didn't that nurse tell you to leave?"

Phil nodded, "Yeah she did, in which then Dan proceeded to debate with the nurse onto how she should let us stay and wait for you. Which somehow ended up with him saying that he was you boyfriend and-" Dan put his hand onto Phil's mouth and gave out a nervous smile.

I took a deep breath and looked at him straight in the eyes, "You said what?! Why can't you guys just leave me alone, I don't even know you?!" I started to sob a little. "How come you guys are so nice, boys aren't supposed to be like this." By now tears where uncontrollably running down my cheeks. "I was so scared."

Phil and Dan smiled. "You see, I told you she wasn't ok, even with that cool act." Dan said.

After that I cried for about ten minutes. A doctor came in and explain that the surgery was a success and that I could go home in three days. He also told Dan and Phil that visit hours where over, but they could come the next day early in the morning.

Which they did. They came every single day, to just talk or hang out or bring me food, because the hospital food was horrible.

On the third day I was already leaving the hospital. I had finally been able to change back to my own clothes. There were only two bad things. I had to where a cast for the following four to five months and come for monthly check-ups. And the other was that I had to leave the hospital on a wheelchair.

"Joy, you have use it. It hospital policy." Phil tried to persuade me.

I stood to the side of the wheelchair. I stared down at it and gave it a kick, "Phillip, I injured my arm, not my leg. I am still capable of walking. And it's not like I am going to faint. I have never passed out, and I am more than sure I won't faint from walking to the door into the car."

Dan started to approach behind me. He moved the wheelchair towards my back and pushed me down. "Phil she won't go down with reasoning, we might as well use force. Which I obviously know as her _fake_ boyfriend." Dan said.

I gave up and just sat there as I was wheeled out. "Shut up Dan you are not my boyfriend, plus I am stronger than you, even with my right arm." I said. Phil started to giggle in the side and Dan rolled his eyes.

We finally reached outside in which I proceeded to dump the wheelchair and dash towards the car. I opened the door and lied in the back seats. Dan and Phil then entered. This time Phil was driving.

I put my left arm with the cast on top off my eyes and said, "Dear chauffer, drive me home." In which then I noticed I didn't have a home. By now Phil was already driving out. "Wait, where am I going to live?"

Phil just kept on driving and acted as if I hadn't said anything. This was making me nervous. I took my arm off my face and looked out the windows. Completely oblivious of directions I got a bit scared.

I then sat up and got closer to Dan and Phil, "Phillip, Daniel, where are we going?" There was a red light up in front and Phil stopped the car. "Guys, don't ignore me, where are we going?"

They both looked back me and said, "Dan's and Phil's flat." Which they then proceeded to look up front. The light had turned green and Phil had already started to drive.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. You guys have already done enough. You stayed with me in the hospital and that is just way too much to ask. Plus where would I sleep, last time I had to sleep on the couch." I said trying to make an excuse for them to leave me out.

Dan turned back at me, "Correction, you fell asleep on the couch. Actually we have a guest room, therefore you shall stay with us. Plus our apartment is closer to your University. CLU, right?"

I sighed and sat back. There was nothing I could now. This guys had me wrapped around their fingers, but I wasn't going make it easy for them.

* * *

Yes, I recently got injured… I just exaggerated it and instead of falling of my bike and getting a couple scratches I made a bone split in half, cuz why not? jejeje


	4. Chapter 4: Day-Care

Chapter 4: Day-Care

Once again I was up in Phil's and Dan's apartment. Phil guided me towards the guest room, while Dan walked behind us. All my stuff had being moved into it. There was a twin size bed covered in white sheets with tigers. The walls where white and there was a painting of a flower hanging to one of the sides.

I walked in and started to examine every corner. I sat on the bed and stretched my arms. I hit my left arm against the night-stand next to the bed. I flinched and retracted my arm towards my chest.

Dan sprung up next to me and took my arm, "See, this is why we don't trust you to live alone. You are way too clumsy." Dan said.

Phil started to lean against the side of the door. "Well Dan, we are pretty clumsy as well. Therefore none of us can trust ourselves." He said as he smiled.

I lifted my left arm up in the air and started to stare at it. The deep blue cast shone upon me. It covered a large portion of my hand, only leaving out the tips of my fingers. It then stretched all the way down, almost reaching my elbow.

I ran my fingers through it and could feel the rough texture. I then gently let it down onto the bed. I lied back, sighed, and stared at my white roof. "So I'm stuck with you for almost half a year. Great!" I said sarcastically.

Dan tapped me on the leg and stood up. "Yup, and don't forget that it also includes us taking care of you and your precious arm." He looked back at Phil and smiled, "In we go into Joy, taking care of her!"

Phil started to make a disgusted face, "Dan, Dan, Dan. In we go?!" Dan started to cover his face with his hands, started to blushed and drown in his shame.

"I'm so sorry, so, so sorry. It sounded much better in my head. Oh, why does this happen to me." Dan started to apologize.

I was still lying in the bed trying to process the whole situation, when I burst into laughter. I was laughing so hard my eyes started to become watery. They both looked back at. "You guys are so funny. You know, I might actually like my stay here." I said as I giggled.

I stopped laughing and stood from the bed. I started to walk towards the kitchen because I was a bit thirsty. I went towards the fridge and looked for a water bottle. I tried to pick it up with my left arm, but it just slipped, fell, and started to spill all over the kitchen floor.

I picked up the bottle and brought the mop. I tried to clean over it, but I couldn't hold the mop well. I tried sliding it forward but it just ended up hitting me on my forehead.

I got tired and just grabbed a cloth from the counter, kicked the mop to the side, and threw the cloth on the spilled water. I started to use my right leg to move it back and forth for it to absorb the water.

My left foot was on top of some water, which made me slip and fall. I hit my head against the table were there where some pots. Two or three fell making a loud noise. Dan and Phil entered in a rush and saw me slouched on the ground with my clothes wet, and the mop, cloth, and pots on my side all scattered around.

Dan came towards me and helped me up as Phil tried to clean and pick the mess I had made. "I guess Joy is the clumsiest from all of us, Phil." Dan said. He looked at me and sighed. "What were you doing?"

I got nervous, I hate being helpless and useless. "I just wanted some water so I took out a water bottle, but then it slipped from my hand. Which I guess was expect, I have a freaking cast on it. So I tried to mop it, but I couldn't control it and it ended up hitting me on the face. I tried to wipe it with the cloth by moving it with my foot, but I slipped in the water." I said in a huge rush, then I took a breath. "I just want some water, how come I can't even get that?"

Dan had already left me sitting in a chair and was helping Phil pick up. Phil brought me a glass of water with a straw. "There you go; like that you don't need to use your hand, even though you could just use your right hand." Phil shrugged and continued cleaning. I started to sip from the straw.

I drank half the water then went back into my room. I changed into some dry clothes and lied on the bed. I just wanted to sleep; I didn't feel like dealing with my arm right now. Blazer was lying on top of the night stand. I took him on my arms and eventually I started to doze off to sleep.

I woke up after a while. I looked at my watch and it marked 2:46 am. My left arm was hanging in the side of the bed and it was itching horribly. I stood from bed and wobbled my way to the living room.

Dan was sitting on the couch with his legs propped up on a stool in front of him. He was kind of sliding of the couch. Next to him there was a ruler, which was practically heaven for me.

I jumped over his legs and went towards the ruler. I pocked it down my cast and started scratching. I was so relieved that I let out a moaning sound. Dan's eyes averted towards me, "Joy that sounded really wrong."

I then noticed how my moaning sounded as if I was having sex. "You know, I never thought of it that way. I have such an innocent brain, and apart of the fact I have never had a boyfriend or any kind of relationship makes me much more innocent." I replied and kept on scratching my arm.

Dan rolled his eyes and kept on scrolling through twitter. Then his eyes once again shifted my way. "Wait, you have never being in a relationship?" he said with his eyes with a little disbelieve.

I took the ruler out of my cast and placed my arm on my lap. "I have never had a boyfriend or girlfriend, just in case you were wondering. I was more into a relationship with my anime characters and Doctor Who. I haven't really had my first kiss. Except if you count accidentally kissing you grandma in the lips a kiss, that'd be depressing." I sighed and looked up at him. "Though I am a helpless romantic; like literary 90% of the manga I read are just stupid romantic comedies."

Dan shuffled a little bit away from me as if he was afraid to break me. "How come the past 22 years you have never done anything like that? Are you living in the safe road or something?" he said as he kept on shuffling away.

I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him closer. I put my mouth close to his ear and whispered, "Just because I haven't experienced love or whatever, doesn't mean I am inoffensive. Who knows, I might be a serial killer on the run" I let go of him and parted away with an evil giggle. "Plus as a biologist I believe relationships are just pheromones and hormones reacting to each other, so I don't see the point in a relationship."

I stood up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen. I took out the box of mozzarella sticks and served some of it in a plate. I put in the microwave and headed back to the living room.

Dan was closing his laptop and seemed to be headed to bed. Instead he went towards the shelf full of films and took out 'The Conjuring' which made shivers run all through my body. I am a huge scarred cat for horror films. I didn't want to tell Dan that I was such a woozy so I decided to go along and watch it with him.

The microwave started to beep and I went back to the kitchen to bring out the mozzarella sticks. I also brought some popcorn to eat as we watched. I went back to the living room and gave Dan the bowl of popcorn. We both sat at the different ends of the couch and then the movie started.

Half way through the movie the terror was already eating into me. I started to move towards Dan, who seemed pretty calm while watching the movie.

Suddenly the doll appeared once again and my body went towards instinct and searched for protection. In other words, I suddenly jumped towards Dan and hugged him by the waist.

He looked down at me and saw how much I was trembling. He put his hand on my head. "Don't worry, I'll shut it off." He said.

I started to hug him even harder. "No don't move. It's not like I'm scared, so we can finish the movie. Plus we are only missing a half hour." I said trying not to sound scared but my voice still trembled a little.

Dan just nodded and we finished the movie. By the end I was so scared that all I could think of was about the doll. Dan stood took out the film from the DVD player. He then placed it back to where it belonged and started to head to his room.

I stood from the couch and went towards my room. I sat on my bed with the lamp on and Blazer on my lap. 5 minutes passed then 10, then 15, then 30. I couldn't sleep, I was too scared.

I stood from my bed and went to Dan's room; I gently knocked on the door and slowly opened it. I turned on the lamp and Dan's eyes crinkled. "What do you want, I'm asleep." Dan said, still with the eyes closed.

I went towards his bed and looked over him. "Can I sleep with you, like here in your bed please?" I whispered. Dan's eyes had now opened and where staring at me.

He started to sit up a bit, "You want to sleep here?" he said in surprise. I nodded, with fear in my eyes. Dan stood from his bed; he was shirtless and was only wearing some long pajama pants. He went over to his drawer and put on the first shirt he could find.

I hopped on the bed and hid under the blankets. Dan got in as he turned off the lights. I cuddled closer to him as I hugged Blazer tighter. Dan turned to the side putting his back to me. "No, don't put your back to me. I don't feel safe." I said.

He twisted to the other side and faced me. His chest was close to my face. "Isn't this a little weird, I am a man and you are a woman after all." He whispered.

I shook my head. "Remember, grew up with guys. This isn't weird to me." I said as I buried myself closer to him.

I knew that my fear was made from the psychological reaction towards the movie, but when it came to being close to Dan in a dark room it felt quite comforting. I could feel his body heat.

It didn't matter anyways; it was only my pheromones reacting to the contact to a man. I just took a deep breath and started dozing off into a dream.

* * *

Jfkalfja… Anyhow, I cant watch scary movies… I don't watch them,… Ever!


	5. Chapter 5: Morning

Chapter 5: Morning

I was walking down a dark hallway. At the end there was a white door. Curiosity dug into me to enter the door, but my instincts told me that it was dangerous. I turned around and walked the other way.

The dark hallway kept on getting longer and longer with no end. I finally reached the other end, another white door, just that this time it had a note. It said, 'What truly lies in your heart'.

This scared me. What would I choose? What lies deeply in my heart or what is hidden in the other door. I took a turn from the door with the note and ran down the other side. I burst the door open, and there was the doll from 'The Conjuring' smiling at. It was coming at me.

I woke up on top of Dan, hugging him tightly. I had pushed us down to the floor. He was looking at me with a shocked face. "What bloody hell is wrong with you?" he asked as I moved myself to the side.

I smiled weakly. "I was having a nightmare." I started to stand up. My watch marked 9:04 am.

"No shit, Sherlock." Dan said in a grumpy mood.

"Geeh, I get it, you are not a morning person. Sorry that I pushed you down." I said as I took Blazer and walked out the room. Dan just stood up and got back into bed. I closed the door to his room and started to smell something delicious.

I walked towards the kitchen where I saw Phil in his Pokemon pajamas preparing something for breakfast. I got closer and sat by the counter. "Good Morning, Phillip, what are you preparing?" I asked.

Phil turned around and gave me a gentle smile. He then brought a bowl and placed it in front of me. "Here, a mixture of cereals, just for you."

I looked down at the bowl, which did look quiet diverse, but still delicious. I tried to grab the spoon with my right, but I guess I wasn't meant to be a righty. The spoon kept on wobbling back and forth as I held it up.

At first I was taking a spoonful with a diverse variety of cereals and just when they were about to reach my mouth it all and splashed on the plate.

"Here let me help." Said Phil, who was sitting right in front of me. He took the spoon from my hand and lifted it towards my mouth. I opened my mouth wide and took in what Phil fed me.

I started to chew the mixture of cereals, which ended up being delicious. Phil kept on feeding me as if I was a toddler. He did things such as the train or the airplane going into my mouth.

Some milk started to spill in the side of my mouth. I was about to clean it off when Phil took the napkin and cleaned it off for me. I smiled, "Phillip you are just like a Dad."

He retracted his arm and looked at me in disbelieve. "Me as a father, I am more like the child. By the way, why do you keep on calling me Phillip instead of Phil?"

It was true, I only called him Phillip. I started to ponder in this as Phillip gave me another spoonful of cereal. I was about to respond, when grumpy old Dan entered the kitchen.

"Morning Mate." Phil said as he gave me another serving of cereal. Dan looked at us confused. Dan's hair was in his natural state, all wavy and it was also sticking out from the sides. He walked towards the cereals, served himself some cereal and sat next to me.

Dan started to mix his cereal with the milk when he said, "What the hell are you guys doing?" I was in the middle of eating another spoonful from Phil when I stopped.

"I can't use my right hand for shit, so Phillip is helping me out." I said, then I proceeded to eat the last spoonful.

Phil took the plate and placed it in the sink, bringing his own bowl of cereal to the counter. "Dan, have you not slept? You seem to be in a bad mood." Phil questioned. I started to stare at Dan to see his response. He then looked up at me, and I averted my eyes the other way.

Dan and Phil started to eat their cereal quietly. I was hoping that Phil wouldn't notice that I was behaving a bit weird towards Dan, but who could I kid. Phil looked at both of us, "What's going on between you guys?"

My first reaction was 'Deny, deny, deny,' but Dan wasn't in the same page. "It's nothing yo-" I said and then was cut off by Dan.

"Early in the morning around 2 am both of us watched 'The Conjuring' and because Joy is a woozy she couldn't sleep alone. Therefore she came and bothered me and decided to sleep on my bed. Which then made it impossible for me to sleep, because there was a girl with fucking shorts and a spaghetti straps shirt tightly getting close to me as she slept. That's why I am in a bad mood, because I haven't slept well." Dan said all the while staring at me.

I looked down at my outfit and noticed it wasn't quite appropriate for a girl in a house full of guys. It was too showy. I put my hand on Dan's head and ruffled his hair. "I'm sorry, you should have told me. Don't worry I'll make it up to you somehow." I smiled and then I started to leave the kitchen.

"You guys seem like siblings." Phil said giggling and placing more cereal into his mouth. Dan and I looked back at him with a looked that said, 'No way in hell'.

I went over to the living room, when behind the couch I saw a dark blue sleeve sticking out. I grabbed it and tried to pull it out. When I got it out it was a jacket of a TARDIS.

I immediately put it on and modeled it in front of the mirror. It was a bit too big for me, it covered me all the way to my shorts. The sleeves were hanging out my hands and the hoody covered my whole face. But I still loved it.

I then ran towards the kitchen and put my best puppy eyes. "Dan, Phillip, can I have it? Please?"

They both examined at what I was wearing, then stared at each other. "Hey Dan didn't that certain fan send it to us?" Phil asked.

Dan stroked his chin as if he was trying to refresh his memory. "Yeah I remember. She or he send it to both of us to share it." He looked back at me, then at Phil. "Should we give it to her?"

By now I had already approached the table, I was leaning in trying to hear their final decision. Phil sighed, "We never really use it, so it's not going to be a loss for us."

Dan raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, true, but it was giving to us by a fan."

This started to make me nervous, I wanted to jacket so badly. "You know, I'll just temporally borrow it. I will use it, but it belongs to you guys. Is that ok?" I said, now completely desperate.

They both gave another look to me, and then looked at each other. "Sure." They said in unison. I jumped up in joy and started to dance all around the kitchen as I hummed along some nursery rhyme.

Dan stood up and went over to wash his dishes, then Phil followed. I then decided to take a bath. I went towards my room and took out some jeans and my red buttoned shirt. I also took out a pair of black underwear.

I got into the shower and like always I started to sing out from the top of my lungs as I shampooed my hair. The only bad thing is that I had to deal with a freaking plastic bag around my cast. After thirty minutes I was out. I dressed up, did my hair and put on the TARDIS jacket.

I came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my neck with my hair dripping down. I went to the living room where Dan and Phil had already assumed their sitting positions with their laptops and phones at hand.

I waved at both of them to make them take of their headphones, which they did. "I am going to go out in a while. I still want to explore the city a bit more."

Both of them propped up in their seats. Phil was the first to speak. "We'll go to."

Dan nodded in agreement. "Yeah, just lets us take quick showers while you can finish doing your make up or something, just wait for us."

I shook my head. "Why? It's not like I need a nanny. And by the way, Dan, I am one of those few girls that doesn't wear makeup at all."

Both of them had already stood up from the couch and where getting closer to me. You could see the height difference as they approached. Dan and Phil were about the same height, while I looked like a minion next to them. "Joy, you get lost easily, we can't trust you alone." Phil noted.

"Remember, in the hospital you got lost in the cafeteria when you were just going to the loo." Dan said in agreement.

"Fine, you can come, as long as you guys pay for everything. I still haven't gotten any money. Plus I might need to find a job to pay for the hospital fees." I said, trying to get something out them.

It's true that I didn't have any money, but my hospital fees were already paid for. I came as a scholarship student, meaning the university would take care of this sort of things. I was actually planning on getting something for Dan and Phil with the money and maybe start saving up for a new apartment.

They nodded and of they went to get ready. This was going to be interesting. I sat on the couch and waited as my two bodyguards got ready. I was already plotting my way against them.

* * *

I like where this is going, it isn't too romantic yet… it's more like a friendship but you can still see sign of attraction.


	6. Chapter 6: Adventure

Chapter 6: Adventure

I once again knocked in Dan's door, "Hurry up, you are taking forever just to get ready!" I exclaimed. Dan suddenly opened the door with his usual derp face, then pointed at his hair. Most of it still was with his natural wavy hair, while a small portion in the front was a bit straightened.

I grabbed him by the sleeve and took him to the bathroom. I then pushed his head down onto the sink and opened the faucet. "You look better with your wavy hair." I said. Dan slowly raised his head and gave me a stoical look. His hair was dripping everywhere and it had wet his whole shirt. I threw him a towel and got out.

"Now, just dry up, fix yourself up and we are leaving." I said as I gave him a small push towards his room and headed towards Phil's room.

I creaked the door open and there I saw Phil seated on his bed vlogging, or at least that's what he was supposed to be doing. He was actually playing with his stuffed animals. I decided to creep behind him, and when I was set I tackled him.

He let out a small yelp as we both fell back on his bed. I sat up and started laughing, while Phil just stared at me with horror. "Hey, don't do that," he said as he accommodated himself, "I'm vlogging."

I shook my head, "No you are playing fights with your stuffed animals." I turned my look towards the camera, it was beautiful. I stood up and started observing it and touching random buttons. "This is so awesome." I said as I zoomed into Phil's face.

He stood next to me and took my hands away from the camera, readjusted the focus, and pushed me away. "Don't touch the camera, I don't trust you with it." He said. He then looked back at the camera and his face brightened up. "Hey, I have an idea, what if you appear in one of my videos?"

I didn't want to appear in his videos, because I just met him it'd be awkward to do so. Well it had being a couple months since I met them, but it still didn't feel like enough time. Tiny me tried to look up at him, "Nah, I don't want my face revealed to millions of people who would then start stalking me to see who I am." I said.

His face totally changed, he started to look sad which made me feel bad. He had proposed such a nice offer. "Ok, ok, I'll appear after a month of living here. Is that better?" I finally said. He started to smile and ruffled my hair.

"Sure, you could appear in my video by then, but for now let's get going." Dan said from the door. Both Phil and I turned and started to head out.

We were already out the apartment and we started walking out. I was in front of both of them skipping around as my cast flew back and forth. Then I turned around and looked at both of them, they stopped in their tracks.

I started to giggle, "I have an idea, what if I lead the way?"

They both looked at each other and immediately shook their heads. "You get lost easily, and we can't let that happen."

I went towards them and took both of their hands, "Then we shall hold hands all the way through!" I said giving them a cheeky smile.

"No way, people are going to think weird things, like if we are a gay couple who adopted a child, which isn't bad I am just saying we aren't one." Dan replied.

I grabbed both their arms and started to hugged them against my chest, which made them blush a little. "Then just say I am your little sister. Right, Onii-chans?" I then started to laugh and ran away. But then stopped because I wasn't wearing a sports bra and my breast were jumping up and down which really hurt.

Eventually they agreed and followed me. We visited various different stores and there were times I was close to getting lost. Dan and Phil got interested in a video game shop. I don't know much about them, but I do love to play them when I can.

So Phil had lend me his phone like that I wasn't bored. The first thing I looked for was a Fanfiction, because I am an idiot. I obviously looked for the ones that shipped both of them. Dan and Phil where at the side of a store discussing some game they were playing the other day. I opened the shortest one I could find. It read:

"_I looked to my side to find my lovely boyfriend, only barely covered by a blanket we shared. The same blanket we had used as we made passionate love together last night. I went towards him and kissed his forehead. He then gently opened his green eyes. Always so beautiful._

_We communicated by touch. Phil pushed me down and-"_

I looked up at Dan who was approaching, but I just kept on reading. My face started to give an awful expression and Dan got scared, he questioned me with his eyes wondering if something was wrong. I shook my head but the horror wouldn't go away. He then stepped closer and saw that I was reading a fanfiction.

"Why in bloody hell would you do that?" He said as he look down at the tiny little horrified me.

Phil approached and asked, "Do what?"

"She is reading a fanfiction, instead of keeping herself innocent." Dan said and Phil's face showed how he regretted giving me his phone.

I looked down at the phone and then back at them. "Please, guys tell me you would never do something like this?"

They both exchanged looks and were now scared, "You were reading a fanfiction about us?" Phil asked, I nodded.

I approached them and read out loud, _"My juices started to flow as I herd Phil's voice let out a passionate yell. I couldn't help myself and took a hold of hi-" _Dan had covered my mouth and Phil took away his phone from my hand.

"The fucking fuck, why would you fucking read that in public are you a fucking retard." My eyes started to water and tears started to run down my face and onto Dan's hand.

Phil took a step back, "Dan, I think you made her cry." Dan looked down at me and immediately let go of me.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean it." Dan started to apologize not sure what to do. I started to burst into laughter and more tears started to run down my face, I was crying out of laughter.

"You guys kill me, you did all that. And then Dan's reaction. _'Fucking fuck'_ sorry, sorry. I might be innocent, but that doesn't mean I am going to keep this innocence." I said as I wiped the tears away.

I went towards Dan and Phil and gave each a half hug, "But still, thanks for thinking about me in that way." I said, then I let go and entered the next shop. It was a fortune telling store, there were many eyes and weird creatures inside jars. It was creepily decorated and the room was painted in a dark red and was only lit up by candles.

We eventually reached a woman who was in the other side of the table she was covered in a mantle from head to toe. All I could see were her eyes, one green one yellow. It made excitement run through my veins.

We all sat on the floor at the end of the table. I was in the middle and Dan was in my left and Phil at my right. She pointed at my hands and I stretch out my right arm, because my left was still covered up with a dumb cast. She took my hand. Her hands felt old and wrinkled, she had long red nails, longer than my fingers.

After sometime she took a breath in and extended her hand, "20 pounds." Her voice sounded as if she swallowed a cat. I eyed Phil who gave her the money, she put it inside the mantle and then took my hand again. "My young girl, you are being fought over by two mighty forces, the day will come in which you shall choose among them. One of them will lose the war, but the forces that keep you together shall never break. Now beware, there is a right and wrong choice. If you choose wrong you or one of the forces shall perish or be gone forever. If you choose right you will be unstoppable. Now the key lies in your hands." She closed of saying by handing me something.

We got out and started to head somewhere else, I put the item in my pocket and never got to see it. "Well that was weird." Dan was the first to speak.

I pushed him a little, "Nah, I bet you are just jealous that there are to grand forces fighting over me. Maybe it's like an anime and the world is about to be destroyed and its fate lies in my hands!"

Phil came next to me and ruffled my hair, "Now, now, It's ok to dream but don't go that far out little princess." He said and I giggled.

We kept on walking until it suddenly started to rain really hard. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around my left arm. That was something I surely couldn't afford to get wet. We all ran into an alley. It felt somewhat familiar. Phil started to shake his head trying to get the water off his hair. "Why did it have to start raining all of the sudden?" he questioned.

"Mother Nature hates Dan so she was punishing him, sadly that punishment fell on us as well Phillip." I said with a smile.

Dan looked my way, "Ok, now what did I do wrong this time?"

"Be born." I said now with a bigger smile.

"HA Ha ha, Joy, you are so funny." He said as he got closer. He was about to say something when he suddenly turned around. "Joy, if you are going to wear a shirt, at least makes sure to know which is see through after you wet it. I looked down at my shirt, which was now perfectly reflecting my frilly pink with white bra. I grabbed my jacket and put it on, but I still made sure to cover my cast well.

I suddenly felt a rough hand on top of me as I finished zipping up my jacket. Behind me was a large man. Now I remembered. "We meet again little girl, but now you have brought friends." I tried to put a brave face, but his grip was too tight on me. "Hey what happened to that arm of yours, got hurt?"

I tried to shake him off, but no use. Then I had it, hoping that I could reach with my height I kicked up. I hit in the target and I knew right after I heard him say, "My balls!" and then collapse into the ground. I then grabbed Phil's and Dan's hands and ran away as fast as possible, again.

After some stumbling, tripping, and many runs into poles we stopped running, it was still raining but it was dangerous so we decided to head home anyways. The whole way we didn't talk at all. We eventually reached the apartment after sometime. Phil unlocked the door and the three of us burst in.

I headed towards the living room with my hair dripping everywhere. Dan came in, followed by Phil. "I am sorry about that incident, but what did he mean again? You had being there before." I nodded. "Did something happened?"

I shook my head, "Two months ago, it was the day I met you, I got lost and stumbled upon that alley, and those guys." I said still with my hair dripping.

Phil gave me a towel, "Well, I hope you could forgive us, we were of no help. It's embarrassing to say that I was quiet afraid, and instead of manning up and facing the guy I just let you handle everything." He said as I took the towel and started to dry my hair.

The towel I had on top of my head started to slide down to the back of my head and onto my shoulders. I nodded but my cheeks had already started to brighten up and my eyes started to become watery. I was holding it in, all this time. "I was so scared." I broke down and started to cry. "The first time he didn't have a hold of me so I knew I was save as long as I ran, but this time. I felt his rough hand and, and" I was already crying so hard that it was hard to talk.

Dan and Phil stood by my side and patted me on the head, and started to comfort me. At least they could do one thing, but why was I like this with them. Before coming to England I would've never cried in front of anyone, especially guys. But what made this two fellows different from the rest?

After I had calmed down they told me to take a bath and I did. The water ran through my hair and my left arm was covered with a plastic bag to protect the cast.

As always I started singing in the shower, which sometimes made me distract myself from reality. I wrapped a towel around myself. It should have being enough to cover my whole body, but my breast kept it up. I just kept on singing and eventually came out of the bathroom.

I was walking towards my room when I encountered Dan and Phil. I smiled at them, but then both Phil and Dan turned around. It pissed me off, it's as if they did it out of disgust. "Daniel, Phillip, turn around right now!" They were about to complain when I interrupted them. "I don't care just turn around and face me. When you have done that, you can then tell me what is wrong."

They both slowly turned around with their faces fully flushed, and their hands on top of their pants. Phillip smiled gently, "Joy, you know you are a girl right?" I nodded not understanding the reason of the question. "And we are both guys." I said, with a confused expression in my face.

Dan pushed him aside and burst out everything, "Joy you are in a freaking towel, and even though we have had our relationships and have being with girls, it doesn't change the fact that we are nerds and it still affects us." He said now gasping.

I processed everything they said, I looked down at my body wrapped in a towel. I looked at their faces flushing and at them holding down their-. "OH MY GOSH, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE!" I said pushing through them trying to get to my room.

Terrible mistake. My towel hadn't being properly tightened, making it slip right off my waist. Just in that moment Dan and Phil turned around. "Mierda, puta toalla. Y ustedes idiotas tuvieron que voltearse justamente cuando se me cayó." I said in my first language, as I picked up the towel and locked myself in my room.

I heard both Dan and Phil stumbled onto the ground. Then Dan said to Phil, "Hey Phil can you believe that?"

"Yeah, she speaks Spanish, and she can speak English perfectly. Who knew, I wonder where she's from?" Phil said out in a daze.

Dan jumped, "Not that, we saw her naked back and butt, we almost saw her completely naked. Though it's true, where is she from?"

I got ticked off at the conversation and opened the door a bit. "Dan shut up about my butt, better yet just forget about it. And if you are really curious, I am from Latin America, from a small country called Panama. Happy? Now shut up about me." I said shutting of the door.

My heart was betting fast, but what shocked me wasn't that. What shocked me was the first thought that came into my mind. I was aware of myself, not like back home. I was thinking what was it they thought about what they saw. Why? Why was I aware of these guys?

* * *

Ok, Ok, I know it's a bit weird… and Yes I do speak Spanish just for you to know, even though I am not sure if you could call it my first language… I started speaking English and Spanish at the same time… anyhow… As well that short fanfic part isn't an actual fanfic... I just wrote it out of the blue to add to my story... And No I am not going to actually fully write it...


	7. Chapter 7: Awkward

Chapter 7: Awkward

The next day I woke up early. Dan and Phil were still asleep. It was still 6:43 am. I took a bath, got dressed and left. The day before Dan and Phil taught me a bit of the area close to the apartment like that I wouldn't get lost.

I went off towards a small café. I sat in one of the stools near the counter and ordered a latte. A girl, probably twice as tall as me was sitting in the stool to my side. She was reading a manga, it was 'Kaichou Wa Maid Sama' which I was completely obsessed with.

I couldn't help but stare at the cover, which eventually she noticed. She looked at me and smiled, "Hello?" she said.

I jumped when I noticed she was talking to me. "Hi, sorry for staring. It's just that I really like that manga." I said with a shy voice. I am actually not that good at talking with girls, since I grew up with guys I really didn't have any girlfriends.

"Oh this one," she said as she pointed at the book, "yeah it's really good!" She said as her smiled widened. We then spent a while talking about the manga and about how perfect the relationship between Takumi and Ayuzawa is.

"Hey, I work in the underwear store across the street." Said Lana, the girl who I had being talking to. "You should go there sometime." I looked down at my watch and saw it was 8:12 am. By now Phil and Dan must have already woken up.

I didn't feel like going home so I got an idea. "Hey, what if I go right now. I have being looking for a new bra since I arrived to London." Lana nodded and off we went across the street. The shop was lite quite brightly. The walls were completely white, but the clothing around had so many different colors that it practically decorated the walls.

Lana took me over to one of the changing rooms. It had a mirror in the back with lights on top of it. There was also a small stool and enough space for like 15 people. I looked back at her, "Why is this so big?" I said, she replied with a shrug. "Hmm. Ok so what do we do now?"

Lana suddenly gave me a mischievous grin. This wasn't good at all, what have I gotten myself into? "You are going to have to strip your whole top, like that I can measure you." She said this as she took out a measuring tape. Strip?! I couldn't do that. Especially with someone I just met. But there was no going back now.

Before I knew it my shirt was off and I was already unclipping my bra, which was a bit troublesome with the cast on my hand. I felt as my breast suddenly bounce of it and pulled my chest a bit down with them. Immediately Lana grabbed the tape and passed it through the middle of my breast. It was cold, like really cold. Which wasn't good at all, because I am extremely sensitive to the cold.

The tape started to get a bit tighter. Lana then wrote some measurement down in a notebook and let the tape loss. Still she once again she wrapped it around me, this time under my breast. Lana wrote something down and loosened the tape. "I'll be right back." She said as she left the stall, leaving me there half naked.

I used my right arm to cover me breast as much as possible even though there was no one that could actually see me. I turned around and looked at the mirror. Without my shirt you could notice all the scars I had gotten as a child. A couple of small injuries that never healed properly, or actual surgery scar from when I got really badly injured. And then there was my cast over my left arm.

Before I knew it Lana was back. She was holding out 5 different bras. I guessed that I had to try them on, so I just picked out the first one. It was fully black. I was about to put it on, when I noticed it said 36E. "Hey Lana, this is wrong. I am a cup D" I said as I handed her the bra back.

She placed the other bras on the small stool, and took the bra. Instead of changing it, she approached me and started placing it herself. "Did you know there is such a high percentage of women that wear the wrong bra size? Well, you are one of them." She said as she finished clipping of the bra.

It fitted perfectly, it wasn't too tight like before, and my breast wouldn't bulk in the top or in the bottom. I was so happy. Suddenly I heard someone from outside screaming out my name. I peeked out the door and noticed it was Dan and Phil. They were right outside the store. I told Lana that they were my friends and asked her if she could call them in.

She was gone in an instant, and back with them almost as fast as she had left. She had pulled them in by force without telling them anything. Lana was the only one that entered back inside the stall. "I got them in here and said, Joy told me too. Is that ok?" Lana said in the most innocent voice.

"Sure, it's fine." I said. I once again admire the bra in the mirror. "By the way Lana, could you bring me more 36E bras? I will need a couple to replace the once I have."

"36E? Isn't she a cup D." a voice suddenly said from outside. This shocked me. I creaked the door a bit open just to see Dan and Phil with their ears to the door. What the hell where they doing and how the hell did they know that?

I pushed the door forward with a lot of strength which made both of them tumble backwards. I then stuck out my head and said, "What the hell are you guys doing? And how the hell did you know I wear a cup D?"

Phil in shocked looked and Dan, who just looked back at him with the same amount of shock. "Umm, well, you know." Dan muttered, as I got more impatient. It seems he noticed that I wasn't happy, because the next thing he did was blurt out, "PHIL DOES YOUR LAUNDERY AND HE TOLD ME!"

My look shifted to Phil, who lifted his arms as if I was pointing a gun at him. "I thought I should help you. And I told Dan because he asked me." He said with a lot of fear.

Now my gaze was upon Dan, who just suddenly sighed. "You know what, I'm going to be straight forward. I am a guy and I just had some curiosity as a guy. I am not at all like innocent Phil over here." He said rolling his eyes.

I got back inside the stall and grabbed one of my shoes, which I then threw at Dan. "Freaking creepo!" I exclaimed as the shoe hit him in the right shoulder. "I don't care if you have some sort of curiosity as a guy, keep it to yourself and don't get me involved in it." I took a breath in and then let it out. "Phil, you are so sweet by trying to help me. I really do appreciate it. And sure you can do my laundry all you want, just not my underwear. Ok?" Phil nodded. "Now, guys. I will get back in here and find myself a couple of new bras to wear. Because how you know now, I am actually a 36E and all the cup D bras I have won't fit me anymore. Now you can wait here, or pick me up in 15 minutes." I said.

I was about to close the stall door when I remembered something important. "Hey, could I borrow some money. I swear I'll pay you back, but right now I don't have money to pay for my bras." I said giving them a small smile.

They both took out their wallets and checked to see how much money they had on them. "Well, Phil, I guess we are staying." Dan said as both of them headed towards some chairs in the front of the store. After ten minutes I was out and ready to pay for three brand new bras.

Phil stood from his chair and approached me. I handed my bras to the cashier. Phil suddenly rested his arm on top of my head as he handed some bills to the lady. I looked back at him and I had the feeling that he was like a brother to me. "Onii-chan." It suddenly slipped out of my lips. He looked at me and smiled.

"If you want to you can call me Phil Onii-san." Phil said, once again ruffling my hair. I gave him a hug with a childish smile. Before I knew it, Dan was behind us taking the bag and dragging me away from Phil by pulling my shirt.

I suddenly started do an awkward dance to make Dan let go off my shirt, which surprisingly worked. I looked at Dan and for some reason stuck my tongue out at him. "You are a meanie! Phillip nii-chan is nice, not like you." Then I proceeded to walk towards Phil and hug his arm tightly.

After a couple seconds I realized how childish I just acted and felt the horrible embarrassment digging into my bones. I let go of Phil and walked out the shop doing some kind of robot dance. I awkwardly waved at Lana and left towards the apartment.

I obviously eventually got lost and found myself stuck in the middle of nowhere. I looked back to see that Dan and Phil had followed me the whole way through. Thinking back at what happened in the shop made me blush, so I turned the other way and decided to find my way to the apartment by myself.

I started asking people around me for the area in which I lived in. I eventually got close enough to recognize the street I was in. I then gave myself a high-five and kept on walking. I suddenly heard someone burst into laughter behind me.

It was Dan and Phil. "What now? What's so funny?" I said, still a bit embarrassed but still curious to know.

"Oh Joy, did you just high-five yourself?" Phil said within laughter.

Dan, who was holding his stomach from so much laughing looked up at me. "That's sad, really sad." Obviously this only made things worse for me. I snatched the bag away from Dan's hand and ran towards the apartment.

I ran into the apartment and then up the steps. I was trying to get my keys out when they slipped from within my fingers and fell. When I was about to pick them up a guy, obviously taller than me, with brown curly hair, and light green eyes pick them up for me. "Here you go." He said giving me a gentle smile. I took them as my heart raced. It was probably just from all the running, but I wasn't sure because I had never experienced something like that.

I unlocked the door and was about to walk in. I looked back at the guy and smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." He said with a gentle voice. "So you must be Joy, Dan's and Phil's new roommate. I am Pj, one of their youtuber friends" He said extending his hand. I shook it and gave him a small smile.

"Well, nice to meet you Pj. I guess if you are a friend of Phillip nii-chan." I paused and noticed what I said. "Oh gosh I meant Phillip." I said giving myself a slap in the forehead. He let out a small giggle, which was the cutest thing I had ever seen a guy do.

He then passed his hand across my forehead and rubbed the area I had just hit. "A girl isn't supposed to injure herself." He said. This shocked me, guys aren't usually this gentle to me. "Anyways it doesn't matter. I finally get to meet the legendary Joy, who I have being hearing about for months. Dan has told me a lot about you."

As soon as I heard his name I just felt this anger inside me. I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily, "Sure, he must have said how annoying I am. I bet that guy totally hates me." I said all in one breathe. Just then Dan and Phil had just walked up the steps, they had both heard what I had just said. I looked at Dan, who was looking at me with the most innocent and hurt eyes I had ever seeing.

He then shook his head and switched his attention to Pj. I then noticed that Pj still had his hand on my head. "Hey mate, how are you doing? Come in." Dan said pulling Pj away and just passing me by without saying or making any kind of contact with me.

Phil walked up to me and looked down at me. "You know, I guess Dan sometimes bullies you a lot. Still, I've got to say he doesn't hate you. Just now he was worrying about you, like if you had gotten lost or if you had actually reach the apartment." Phil once again ruffled my hair and walked pass by me.

I shut the door and locked it. I then walked towards my room. The whole time my heart was racing, why was that? Dan cared about me? Why would he? What's going on? I went towards my laptop, which was laying in my bed, and googled how I felt. It mainly came up that I liked him, but that couldn't be right. Then I reached to one result that said that sometimes feelings like those could be from hate or anger.

It had to be that. I closed my laptop and went towards the living room. The three of them had adjusted themselves in the couch and were about to start playing a video game. I stood right in front of Dan and pointed at him. He just gave me a confused look. I took in a deep breath and said, "Dan, you have now become my rival!"

* * *

Ok ok ok, how can someone possible be so obliviously to the fact that they like someone? Well, I am… When it comes to other people I become an expert and I can tell right away. But when it comes to me I just become stupid and can't tell the difference from up or down. So yeah… I am just weird. Comment! Favorite! And Follow!


	8. Chapter 8: Rival

Chapter 8: Rival

All three guys were staring at me, probably wondering what was my problem. I put down my finger and then got my face closer to his. "I am serious. We will have small matches against each other and whoever wins gets to request something from the other person." I said. I then stood up straight. "Is it a deal?" I said extending my hand waiting for him to shake it.

Suddenly Dan stood up, which just made it look like a bunny had just threatened a giraffe. He took my hand and with a strong grip and he shook it. "Deal, but don't complain after I beat you." He said as he let go of my hand.

I smiled and replied, "Sure keep on dreaming. Anyhow, a challenge can be made by anyone, and it can also be made whenever." I started to walk out of the room.

Suddenly I heard someone speak. "I have an idea for a challenge." Said the voice and I peaked back into the room. It was Pj who spoke. He gave me a small smile. "A drawing challenge." Crap, I was screwed. I can't draw at all, but I just nodded and accepted it.

We set ourselves up in the living room floor, back to back from each other. Pj said "I will name 3 things and you have to draw them in less than 1 minute; whoever draws it the best will win. The judge will be Phil." He said patting Phil in the back.

I raised my hands, as if I was still in school, to ask a question. "I can't accept this challenge, it was my idea and all but look." I said pointing down at my cast. "I am a lefty and I have cast on my left hand. So what do I do?"

Pj started to stroke his chin trying to come up with a new idea. "I know, both of you write with your right hand. Dan is also a lefty so this just makes things equal." He said, as we started to switch our tools to the other hand. "Ok, now are you ready? You will have to draw a tiger, Totoro, and a ginger cat. You start in three, two, one, GO!"

My hand started to crappily move around the page, I drew everything in the same order as he said it. I could feel the seconds ticking by. I maybe had a chance to win, we were both doing it with our non-dominant hand. I was finishing adding the last details when I heard by my side, "TIME!" from Pj.

I handed my paper to Phil and so did Dan. We were ordered to sit in the couch as we waited, while Pj and Phil went to the kitchen. I started to stare down at Dan, trying to intimidate him. But I guess it didn't work. "Whatever you are trying to do is failing." He said not even turning his gaze my way.

I sighed and gave up. "Hey, what are you going to make me do anyways?" I said. He gave me a sneaky smile which really frightened me. "What are you going to do? Tell me, tell me, tell me." I kept on begging.

Before I knew it he was holding both my arms up and I was completely vulnerable. He started to approach his lips to mine and they were about to touch. "Something like this…" He whisper as I could feel his breath over my lips.

He let go of me and sat to my side. I never expect Dan to do something like that. It scared me, but for some reason I liked it. I tried to shake of that idea of my head, but my cheeks just kept on blushing bright red. After that, both of us were quiet until Phil and Pj entered back into the living room.

"Well, we have our winner." Phil said, he flipped a piece of paper in front of us showing drawings I didn't recognize, they were Dan's. "Dan Howell is our winner." I started blush even harder after I heard those words.

"Yes I fucking won, ha in your face!" Dan started to celebrate, and I could just feel him muttering those words out. "Ok, now for my challenge. I dare you to tell us a story about you when you were young."

I was ready to face my punishment, so I closed my eyes tightly. Then I started to analyze what he had said, where did that come from? Was he just teasing me? Maybe it was my imagination? "Ok." I said, trying to hide my confusion. "When I was around 3 or 4 years old I swallowed a coin which got stuck in my throat. To take it out they had to literary take off my jaw and let it hang, then place something in my mouth all the way down to my throat to take it out and replace my jaw back to where it was. Happy?" I said, not really paying attention to the story I had told more than a billion times. I was still wondering why Dan hadn't said the other thing.

When I looked around I noticed that everybody was just standing there in awe. Dan hand stopped celebrating, Pj had a horrified look, and the paper had slipped out of Phil's hand. They just couldn't believe the story I had just told them. Phil started to feel his jaw trying to recreate, in his imagination, what they had done to me. Dan just stood there with a really painful look. And what did I do I just said, "What?"

They all looked back at me and started to complain and bladder about a bunch of stuff at the same time. I just stood up and went to my room. What was it about what Dan did to me made me like it? He is my rival. I have the urge to beat him. But why did I want to… kiss him.

I licked my lips and felt how they were virgins. How they had never touched any other lips. How they have never felt the need or even want to touch any other lips. The idea of kissing disgusted me. Why would I want to kiss him? Something was wrong, he is my rival after all.

* * *

Sorry, that this chapter is shorter than usual, but I am short in schedule. I need to finish also my other fanfics and this one is one I usually write a lot in.. I'll try to make it up after I come back from my trip! Yes this is with what I am leaving you with! Sorry!


	9. Chapter 9: Pissed?

Chapter 9: Pissed?

Probably thirty minutes into pondering about Dan and his mysterious lips, I heard a knock in my door. I stood up from the position I had taken in my bed and started to approach the door. It was Phil, with a plate full of mozzarella sticks. He also had a broad welcoming smile.

I pulled him in and shut the door. "Phillip, where's Dan?" I whispered, as I took one of the mozzarella sticks from the plate. The mozzarella stick was partly open and I could see the melted cheese and some steam flowing out of it.

Phil sat on my bed and placed the plate beside him, "Playing video games with Pj outside, why?" He said. I just shook my head and sat next to the other side of the plate. I started to chew one of the mozzarella sticks. "Well, we all thought you were bummed about losing because you locked yourself in here. That's why I prepare this mozzarella sticks, I know how much you like them." He finished off as he stared at me with a worried look.

I gave him a small smile. "Thanks Phillip." I let out a small sigh, "Look the thing is something has being bothering." I started off, not sure why I was tell Phil but I still went on. "As you know I have no relationship experience and the reason being is because I have always thought that the idea of being in a relationship is kind of, I don't know, disgusting." Phil looked at me with a confused look which meant I needed to get to the point. "Ok listen, the problem is that I have never had feelings for anyone or ever wanted to do this sort of things before. But now I feel this tingly feeling in my stomach and my cheeks get red and I really start to wonder how a kiss feels like." I looked back at him just to see him look up as if trying to find an answer.

He opened his mouth to say something, but then he immediately closed it. Once again he opened his mouth, but this time words did come out. "I guess you'll just have to find out." All my hopes into getting great advice from Phil had being destroyed.

I let out a huge sigh, "Really, just that. I expect something deeper or at least something else. How am I going to find out, I don't have anybody I can kiss?" I said, with my face flushing a little. For some reason I started to picture myself kissing Dan. Instead, the next thing I felt was Phil's hand on my lap. "Phillip?" I said looking up to find his face closer to mine.

I started to back away slowly, not knowing that to expect. Phil started to approach my face more and more, until his lips were right next to my ear. I could feel his breath on my neck, which tickled a lot. "Then I guess you'll just have to find someone." He whispered.

He then started to back his head away and before I knew it my hands where pressed against his chest pushing him away. He was obviously surprised. "Dude, you scared me! Why in the world would you do that!? I don't like people that close to me, ticks me off a little. Aaaargh." I said as I stood up and took the plate from the bed and went outside, I went into the kitchen and just sat there. Something is seriously wrong with these two guys, or maybe it's just me who is weird and the way they act is normal. I didn't know.

I just finished my mozzarella sticks and went to grab my jacket. I entered the living room to find that Phil had joined Dan and Pj. "Guys, I am going out be back in a while." I said.

Dan started to place his control down and Phil started get up, while Pj was just looking at both of them wondering what was going on. "So where are we going?" asked Dan.

"You guys are going nowhere, I am going out alone. I don't need you to be my body guards, I am a freaking adult! I am just around a month younger than Dan and you don't have body guards patrolling his every move." I let out all at once. I tried to calm down a little. "You don't have to worry about me, I am just going to a nearby pet shop. Animals usually calm me down, so yeah." Those were my last words and I was out the door.

Fifteen minutes later I found myself in front of the pet shop I had told the guys earlier. I noticed there was a sign outside that said, 'HELP NEEDED'. I was eventually planning on getting a job and this was perfect. It involved something that I loved almost as much as studying human bodies, animals. I took the sign and walked in.

Half an hour later I was out and employed. I started work tomorrow morning, saving me my afternoons for university, and leaving the nights to study or just laze around at home. Recalling properly, my classes started tomorrow as well so I decided to go buy a notebook and some pens to have something to take my notes with.

I was heading home around 2 hours later, because I had gotten distracted and ended up buying some useless stuff. I had my uniform for work in one hand and my groceries hanging in my other arm, when I was about to knocked the door to the apartment. I had successfully forgotten the keys to the apartment, good job Joy.

Before I knocked I heard some voices coming from inside. "I don't care what she said, she has being out for too long and it's already getting dark." It sounded like Phil's voice.

"I am worried as well, but I am just saying we should wait a little longer." And that voice seemed like Dan's.

I heard some movement, then Phil's voice again. "Well if you hadn't tried to almost kiss her she wouldn't have run out on us."

"Oh wait, so now I am the only one at fault? Because obviously when you approached her it didn't freak her out at all?" Dan replied. This was kind of ridiculous but I was enjoying it, so I just sat by the door and kept on listening.

I heard Phil let out a sigh, "Therefore we are both at fault! Why did we do those stupid things?" Phil said.

_Pheromones_, I whispered. "Pheromones." Dan said, which surprised me. I didn't expect him to think the same thing as me.

"Wait, are you saying in some way we are attracted to her?" Phil asked.

I heard more shuffling around. "Yes Phil, what did you expect? We are two guys living with a rather attractive girl." This made me blush. "Plus we are nerds and we have nobody, yet this girls seems almost as weird as us. The only thing we missed was her childish side. Even though she is a genius in Human Biology, it seems that when it comes to social skills she just sucks at it. Plus she grew up with guys everywhere, she doesn't really seem to note the difference."

I had never expect them to talk about me like that, but it didn't matter because just then I heard the door knob start to turn. As the door started to creak open there was nothing I could do, how would I be able to explain this. Just play it cool Joy, play it cool.

Eventually the light was now shinning upon me and Dan and Phil were probably just surprised to see me sitting there. I stood up and just muttered out the first thing that came to mind. "Interesting conversation. Ummm, by the way I am not pissed at anyone anymore. I got a job at the pet shop, and I start tomorrow morning. Bought some groceries with my notebook for my classes, which also start tomorrow. So yeah, I'll go sleep because a long day awaits me." I said stuttering at almost every word. I squished myself past Dan and Phil, who surprisingly didn't say anything.

I went to leave the bag with the groceries in the kitchen and took out my notebook and pens. When I turned around and was about to leave to my room, I found Dan and Phil standing by the door blocking my way. They both had their arms crossed and where looking at me.

Oh crap, this was a confrontation, and I don't do confrontations. Yes, I have this strong weird personality that seems to take every challenge that comes its way, but I got that personality when I was small to hide away my extremely nervous self.

I could feel my hands starting to tremble as I backed away a bit from them. "Wh-What?" I said, failing at hiding my nervousness.

"We have some questions for you?" Dan said as he and Phil started to approach me. "First, how much of our conversation did you hear?'

I tried to stand up straight to show that I wasn't afraid, but my hands told a different story. "What do you c-care? You were talking about m-me anyways, I have the right to hear."

"Ok, that's fair." It was Phil this time. "Next, where you really pissed off at us?" He said, still getting closer. I backed away a bit more, but hit myself with the little island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Do I really have to answer that?" I said.

"Yes." They said at the same time, as well as when they stop moving towards me.

I looked down, then back up at them. I noticed that they weren't really trying to threaten me, they had really worried faces. This calmed me a little and I felt my muscles relax a bit. "Honestly, no. It was more surprising. As I have said, I have never really had any kind of relationship. Which by the way, also include friends. I haven't really had any close friends. The people I used to know where more acquaintances. In other words you guys are the closest I have ever being to anyone, and the way you acted just surprised me. Yes Dan, that means that I suck when it comes to social skills, even though I am a genius at Human Biology." I said, which was when I noticed that my face was blushing a little.

"Wait, so you heard that?" Dan said suddenly. "It's not really what you think? I mean we are guys after all but…"

Phil cut him off, "What he means to say is that he is sorry."

"Sorry for what? You guys where just expressing your opinion, you don't need my permission for that. I am actually a bit surprised that you guys find me," I paused and did a small hair whip, "attractive." I said trying to tease them.

Both of them blushed. "Dan said that." Phil said pointing at Dan.

"Oh, so to you I am ugly? Ok Phil." I replied.

"No that's not what I mean, I also find you attractive." Phillip said hurriedly.

"I know." I said giving him a cheeky smile.

Dan stood in front of Phil as if trying to protect him. "Phil, she is just teasing us." I gave them a sneaky smile and started to head back to my room.

"Well good night guys, see you tomorrow." I said and just like that I was gone. I could hear Dan's and Phil's voice coming from the kitchen, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I just shut my door and threw myself on my bed. That was a close call. I can't let anyone ever know about my true self.

* * *

YELLA! I am back from a long trip and I am exhausted… aaaaaaah, but it is good to be writing a little… feels nice.


	10. Chapter 10: Presents

Chapter 10: Presents

The weeks passed by and my life in London had become a boring routine. Wake up at 6:30 AM and get ready for work, I then enter work at seven o'clock and work till 12. I would then go back home and get ready for university, have some lunch and be off by 1 pm to my classes. Which would then last till 8 or 9 at night, depending on which class I was in. After that I would just arrive home, study a bit, and sleep.

I was actually hoping to do something else, but every day I came back home exhausted, only leaving me the weekends to enjoy. Which three weeks ago they kind of changed because Dan and Phil went to the US leaving me all alone at home. Luckily they arrived back in London this weekend, and maybe now my life would get better.

It was Saturday and I woke up around noon because I had spent the whole night just cramming in information. I was lying in the couch in the living room with my papers scattered around everywhere. I stood up and looked around. The house was a mess, and Dan and Phil were coming back in 5 hours. I needed to fix this and quick.

I stood up and started to pile up all my paper into one messy stack and took them towards my room. I started to pick up all the bowls and plates I had used and being too lazy to wash and place them in the dishwasher. After two hour I was done with the living room, the kitchen, and my room.

Now I had to get ready for the horror. For some reason I had accommodated myself in Dan's and Phil's room. So one night I'd sleep in either of their room, change there, and I had practically thrown all my clothes around the place.

This was bad, because when I mean I had thrown it all around the place that also includes behind some furniture that I probably couldn't move. Yes I am a disgusting mess, I know! I started to pick up every piece of clothing I found.

Fast forward two more hours and I was done, expect for the fact that I still stinks and my hair was in a big knot. I took a quick shower, but spend around half an hour trying to fix my hair. It was practically impossible, but I somehow made it through. And off I went to the airport, 30 minutes before their plane landed.

I arrived there 45 minutes later, luckily it still took a while for them to get their bags. I was sitting right in front of one of the exits. It was 6:32 pm and I was exhausted. Not only that, I had forgotten to eat because I was too focused on cleaning the house.

The next thing I know is that my head was that I had fallen asleep. My head was lying on something soft. I creaked my eyes open and in front of me there was a watch. It marked 7:00 pm. Crap. I had fallen asleep, Dan and Phil were probably gone by now.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Good morning Sunshine." I heard a familiar voice next to me. I opened my eyes to see it was Dan. I was surprised, I didn't expect them to have just waited for me as I slept.

"I am so sorry." It first thing I said. "I know, I fell asleep. Is that with university and work and today I was cleaning the house… Ugh, I was just too tired."

Dan patted my head, "You forgot to add that you are also hungry." He said with a smile. "For some reason you are capable of sleeping and making your stomach growl at the same time."

I placed my hand on my stomach and it let out a really strong growl. "I don't know when the last time I ate was." I said. I started to look around and noticed that Phil wasn't there. "Hey, where's Phil?" I asked.

"Getting something to eat, he was pretty worried about your stomach growling as you slept." He said. I blushed lightly, how was it that it always ended up with me just being a burden to them. After a while Phil appeared with some food, which I practically gobbled down.

Soon after we were in a cab heading home. I had already planned that with the job I had I'd buy something to thanks Dan and Phil. Which was just the problem, I had no idea what to buy for them. So I practically just ended up saving up more and more money with no use for it.

We were all sitting in the back of the cab, Dan to my left and Phil to my right. I let out a small sigh and said, "What would you guys like to have as a present?" They both instantly turned their heads my way. "What I mean is if you could have something, not too expensive, not too cheap, what would it be?"

Dan was the first to answer, "A huge bag of Maltese!"

I turned my view his way. "Really? Is that like your one and true love?" I questioned.

"Yes! You probably don't understand, being that you have never tried those little balls of heaven." He said with so much inspiration.

"Ok?" I replied, "Then I shall try them one day. What about you Phil?"

Phil actually took a bit longer to think this through. After 3 minutes he finally said, "A puppy!"

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah, I also like kittens, but I am allergic to them. There's nothing wrong with a puppy, the problem is Dan." Phil said.

"Why?" I asked.

Dan let out a loud sigh, "I just don't think we are going to be responsible enough to take care of another living creature. We can barely do that with ourselves, plus now we have to take care of Joy."

"Wait, am I an animal now? Or a pet? No, you don't have to take care of me. As you can see, I have survived the past three weeks on my own. Plus we are three, the three of us can take care of the puppy together." I said. "Just saying, wouldn't be a bad idea."

They both thought this through, "Ok." They both said at the same time. Ok? What did they mean, just ok? But before I could say anything we had already arrived the apartment and they were getting off the cab.

On our way up the steps I started to think of what we had discussed in the cab. I worked at a pet shop and my boss loved me. I could easily buy a puppy. So it was decided, on Monday I would start to see which dog I could buy.

We were already entering the apartment when suddenly Phil stopped, making my bump against his back. "Hey!" I complained.

He turned around and faced me, "You are going to appear on my next video." He said in a rush.

"What?" I replied, not understanding were that came from.

"Don't you remember? You said that when you have being living with us for at least a month you would allow me to introduce you in one of my videos. And it has being more than one month, almost two actually" Phil said full of excitement.

"Yeah that's true, which means you also get to appear on mine." Dan said. Oh crap, not this. I thought I didn't have to deal with that anymore.

"Ok, ok. I will, but it has to be filmed in the weekend because my week is to full of thing." I said and walked into the apartment. I entered the living room and laid on the couch. I was too even think of anything else.

Dan and Phil went to their room and started to unpack. I stood up from the couch and went to my room. I closed the door, took off my clothes, and put on a sports bra and a pair of shorts, which reached my knees. I also put on the TARDIS jacket that they had given to me. I opened the door and right in front of me were standing Dan and Phil.

They were holding something in their hands which they drop after they saw my outfit. The both covered their faces with their hands. "What are you wearing Joy?!" Dan exclaimed.

I bent down and picked up what they drop and handed it back to them. "It's hot dude and it is still summer. Let me be, and it's not like I am naked. All I am really showing is my belly. By the way, don't mind my outie belly button." I said as I stepped between them and went to the kitchen.

They followed behind me. I opened the fridge and took out a can of grape juice and closed the fridge. I then proceeding into the living room accommodated myself in the couch. I turned on the TV and flipped the channels and stopped at one which was presenting Doctor Who.

Dan and Phil then stepped in front of the television blocking my view. "Oh por dios, que estan haciendo estos idiotas!?" I complained.

"Hey," Phil said, "don't insult us in Spanish." I just sigh loudly trying to see if they got the message and left me alone. Instead they sat next to me and dumped whatever they were holding onto me.

"What the hell man?" I complained. "You guys are acting just weird and…" I paused and looked that at what they had given me. I noticed they were presents, which made my inner child jump of happiness. "GIFTS! OH YEAH!" I exclaimed.

With no second to waste I opened both gifts, tossing the papers everywhere. The first gift was a box which contained all the Celestial Spirit Gate keys from 'Fairy Tail'. I was so excited I hugged the box tightly, which bend it a little. I then move the wrapping paper that was covering the other box.

This box was a big bigger and seemed heavier. I shook it a little and notice there were various stuff in it. As I uncovered the top I was greeted with the full collection of the manga 'Gakuen Alice' which I had just recently finished. I had being craving to have the actual books in my hands because to me they were so amazing.

I was so happy that I instinctively just let out a cry of happiness, then grabbed Dan gave him a kiss on the cheek, and as well I did the same thing to Phil. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You guys are awesome, I love you so much!"

Suddenly Dan and Phil got really red and had little small smiles drawn on their faces. I just ignore them and went back to my Doctor Who as I hugged the two precious gifts I had just received. And it was then that I noticed that I was screwed. I could never beat this presents they gave me. Somehow I'd have to come up with something better.

* * *

Yup so that this chapter… btw I might be going on a trip soon… AGAIN… so I might not write for a while…. Sowwy


	11. Chapter 11: Thanks

Chapter 11: Thanks

I spent days pondering in what thank you gift I could give to them, but in the end I just stuck with the ones we'd talked about in the cab when they got back. The only thing I did different was that I gave a twist to the whole thing by decorating the apartment.

The day I started to organize this was the day that Phil and Dan had a YouTube conference or something like it. So I woke up early and started to fix everything. First I spoke to the landlord who did give me permission to have a dog, but not too big. I ended up getting a small male Yorkshire Terrier which had taken a liking into me when I took care of him in the pet shop.

The other thing was buying lots and lots of bags of Maltese. It was already 2:32 pm when I arrived with everything. Meaning I had an hour or less before they came back. I closed the living room door and started to decorate. I hung some of the Maltese around the room, but left the biggest bag, which was around the size of a pillow, in the middle of the couch.

I let the puppy off the leash and before I knew it he was up and running everywhere, exploring and sniffing this new environment unknown to him. I placed some multicolor festive decorations around the walls. And to finish it off I glued a big orange 'Thank You' sign in the wall by the side of the TV.

As I step back to see my work I heard the door open. It was them, one of them said "Were home." As I heard some keys cling as they fell into the bowl were they were usually placed. I knew they were coming, but I still felt the horrible urge to hide. So I softly slid out and closed myself in the closest room. It was Phillip's room.

The room was a bit messy, but completely dark because the windows and curtains were closed, allowing no light to enter. I could hear as they both entered the living room and reacted with, 'Wow' or 'Oh my gosh'. Afterwards I heard some happy reactions.

I sat down on the ground and I felt so happy and satisfied. I felt some kind of peace fall in me, because I had finally paid back part of what I owed. Just that obviously I would never be able repay them fully. My debt to them was too big and it kept on increasing day by day the more I stayed in their place.

I heard them talking, but their voices where muffled by the door so I couldn't understand what they said. I pulled the door open just a creek, to find them walking into my room probably looking for me. I just kept on hiding in Phil's room, but obviously this didn't work for long.

After a minute or two they moved onto Dan's room and were now on their way to Phil's. Honestly I had no idea why was hidden I just felt like it. After a moment or two the door was creaking open, with a light revealing me standing in the middle of the room. I had a great smile on.

"There you are," Phil said, holding the puppy, "we have being looking for you to thank you." Dan smiled and nodded in agreement. Dan was hugging tightly the huge bag of Maltese I had placed on the couch.

I kicked some dust in the floor and gave them a shy smile. I was just expecting a simple Thank you and a smile. But no, they both step towards me and gave me peck on the cheek. They finished both with a hug each. Like my sensitive self I blushed, brightly red. "See, it also makes you startled." Dan said, talking about the kiss.

I shook my head, "It's different with me, I am not used to guys being so nice and sweet to me. But in your case it's different." I finished off and by now they were both blushing.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Phil stuttered.

Dan sighed, then looked up at me. "Let's just forget this, come lets go out and hang out." Dan said suddenly changing the topic. I looked at him with a confused look. "Phil is going to stay in with his new dog, and I want to hang out. So let's go." He said. I looked at Phil to see if he agreed, and as a reply he nodded happily and patted the puppy in the head. Dan saw this, took me by the arm, and off we went to who knows where.

Dan had left the Maltese in the counter before we left. Now we were walking around the park. Why? Honestly I don't know. We were just silent, which started to stress me out. I stopped on my tracks, tired of the silence, and said, "What are we supposed to do?" I questioned.

He just simply shrugged and kept on walking, I gave him a serious look and he finally replied. "I am not sure, I haven't being on a date for a while." I looked at him with a shocked and confused look. He sighed loudly and got closer to me. "The thing is I have being meaning to ask you out, but I thought you wouldn't accept. So I said in the way of 'hanging out' to make sure you came alone."

"Ok?" I said, still a bit confused. "So you like me enough to want to go out with me, but not enough to ask me out? Like properly, not in the 'hanging out' way." Dan looked down in a shame and kicked a rock. I started to feel bad for him. "Don't worry, I anyways didn't know how to ask you out as well. I have never being on a date, remember?"

He looked up at me. "Wait you wanted to ask me out?" He said, and I was about to deny it when he lifted his hand up. "You know what, I rather not know. Probably you didn't mean to, but at least I can hang on to this small hope that you might like me."

For some reason I felt my heart ache, I honestly wasn't sure of this. I knew I liked Dan and Phil, but I also knew I liked them both in a different way. It was the first time I ever felt like this about anyone, so I didn't know who to handle it. Who was it that I actually liked, in a way to be able to date them? Was it Dan or Phil?

I got so deep into thought that I had forgotten that Dan was still standing in front of me, staring. But by now more people were looking at me because I was groaning and sighing loudly. I blushed at as I pulled up my hoddie trying to hide away my face.

I heard Dan laugh and felt him put his arm around my shoulder. "Oh Joy, this is one of the reason I like you. The way you are able to do such an awkward scene and embarrass yourself." I nudging a little as I popped my head out my jacket.

The rest of the day Dan and I kept on entering random shops. It was already night time and we had bought two new movies which we just got because we found their names extremely funny. We were walking in a completely dark street about to enter a tunnel when I stopped. "Hey wants wrong?" He said after he noticed that he had left me behind.

I shook my head, "The thing is, umm, I am kind of afraid of the dark." I said taking another step back. At first he giggled thinking that I was joking, but then he saw the scared look in my face. "I have always being afraid of dark, even as a child. When I was small I used to think Pikachu was under my bed and would kill me with his lightning. Obviously this wasn't true, but the fact that I couldn't prove it because it was completely dark just terrified me."

Dan stepped closer towards me, trying to make feel better. Even though in knew that deep down he was trying to hold in his laughter. I thought he would ease me in, instead he just took my hand and pulled me into the tunnel. As I was being dragged into the tunnel I pulled my hand out trying to stop him. "HEY!" I exclaimed.

"I am trying to make you cross right away, I guess I should have explained." Dan claimed from somewhere around the tunnel. The thing was I couldn't tell where because it was so dark. I started to get scared. I was trembling lightly and looking for a way out. Instead I just kept on walking in circles trying to find something to rely on.

I thought I felt the wall so I got closer to it, when I felt something jump onto my neck. I yelped really loudly. "Get off, get off, get off!" I exclaimed. Felt someone move closer towards me.

I still felt something moving across my neck and I just kept on shaking my hands all around trying to push them away. It was then that I hit something. "Ow," it was Dan, "hey, hey calm down its me." He said moving closer to me.

My back was to the wall, scared just waiting for Dan to get closer. I could feel his chest close to my face, "Got it!" He said pulling something out of my hair, "It was a cockroach." He said as he flick it off his hand. I could feel his breath on my forehead, and I turned my head up to see him. It was dark, but being this close I was able to make out some of the little outlines of his face. I got on my tip toes and before I knew it his face was getting closer to mine. I wasn't thinking, I just went with it. His lips softly landed on mine and I pressed back a bit harder.

We stopped for a second and kiss once more, when it was that it hit me. I kissed Dan, why? I immediately pulled away and walk to the other end of the tunnel, forgetting the fact that I was scared. He followed me and we both exited together. I fastened my pace, lightly placing my fingers on my lips. Just like that I had my first kiss. It wasn't bad, but it shocked me.

Dan suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me to look at him. He was puffing, trying to catch his breath. "I'm sorry," I said looking down, "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to, I don't know why I did it. I just went with the moment. I liked it and all, but I am shocked. It was my first kiss after all."

Dan loosened his grip on my arm, but still held onto to me. He looked at me with a serious face, never breaking contact with my eyes. "Joy, I mean," his voice loud and clear, "I want to be with you, and it seems you do to."

I felt myself relax and I tried to pull back, but he was still holding onto me. I looked down at the ground, "Dan, you are right, I probably am really craving to be with you right now." For a second I heard Dan content until I said, "But I am scared to lose a precious friend in the way." I lifted my face and could see Dan's sad face staring at me. I moved my hand towards his cheek, stood on my tip toes, and gave him one last kiss on the cheek.

I started to part away from him and was heading towards the apartment. I was a couple steps away already when I turned back to see behind me. There he stood, looking at the ground, his hair covering his head. Which was probably good, I wouldn't have being able to handle another look at his sad face.

* * *

So yeah… I am going on a trip AGAIN, but I will come back and write more chapters… Maybe come up with a new idea. Yay, see ya!


	12. Chapter 12: Birthday

Chapter 12: Birthday

The next couple of days I started to wake up earlier, just to evade Dan. Obviously this made me also not see much of Phil as for a fact they were almost always together. In the mornings I would take my uniform and university stuff with me to avoid going back to the house. I joined a study group after I was done with my classes which would delay my arrival at home. The day I didn't have classes and/or work I'd take out Marco, the puppy, out for walks and start shopping around. Sometimes I'd walk into this library and just stay there reading random books for hours. This made me arrive home around 10 or later, which was by the time Dan and Phil were already perched up in their rooms.

It wasn't until July 23rd that Dan and Phil surprised me at 5:00 am when I was ready to go out. I was in my room gathering up my stuff when Dan yawned loudly. I turned around and there they were, standing by my door. "Good Morning," Phil said as Dan yawned once more, clearly not wanting to be there.

"Hi?" I replied, getting back to packing my stuff.

"So," Phil continued, "We have being thinking that your birthday is coming soon and-"

"Stop right there," I interrupted Phil, "no, you are not getting my presents. The thing is you already gave me the books and the keys, so giving me something else would be too much."

"Well then," Dan finally spoke up, "what do we do? It's not like we can just ignore the fact that it's your birthday."

I just shrugged. "What if you do something for us?" Phil suggested, I just stared at him with a confused look while Dan let out another yawn, again, "I mean, you feel like you owes us a lot. So I was just thinking that you could be finally introduced into our channels. We could also congratulate you or something."

"But the thing is that on my birthday, Friday 25th, I have a huge test and a presentations and there's also work. I will be too busy to do any videos. We could probably to it the 26th when I don't have either classes or work." I said, both Phil and Dan agreed to this. It was decided that they'd both choose what we would do in their videos and that they'd notify me later.

The next day I sat at in my room, it was around 9 and I had come from an early walk with Marco to study and organize my presentation. I sat in bed going over my studies when a note got slipped under the door. At first I just stared at it, as if the staring would make it walk up to me instead of my standing up. Eventually I stood up and I read it. It said:

When? Saturday July 26

Time? Bake off at 8:30 am with Phil. Meet in the kitchen

Other time? Questions at 12:00 pm with Dan. Meet in his room

I was surprised by the way they had organized it, but that was how it went. After that I never thought back to my birthday until Friday night. My presentation had gone perfectly, I could say maybe even too well. After class my teacher congratulated me for my presentation and said that I probably taught better that he would have. The test was the other thing, it was a bit challenging but I guess in the end it all went well.

That night I had skipped my group review because I was too tired, so I just went home at 8:30 pm after some shopping. I left my stuff in my room and as I was heading into the kitchen I was surprised by my flat mates.

"Happy Birthday!" They both screamed as soon as they saw me. They were standing by the table and in front of them there was a candle that still hadn't being lit. It took me a second to wrap my mind on the fact that it was my birthday.

After a few seconds I came up to the table with a smile on my face. It had being a tiring day and I was really fed up with everything. Seeing that each day I came home to meet this two wonderful guys made me so glad. And then suddenly I was thinking back to the tunnel, the kiss, his sad look. But there he was, standing in front of me, giving me a great smile, wishing me happy birthday. That moment his eyes stared into mine and suddenly it was like there was a change, they were sad. He was still smiling but both of us were thinking back to that moment, and I could see the sadness in his eyes. Even if it was just for a few second, that seemed as if it lasted for forever.

I ate the cupcake, which was quiet delicious, and then we spend the whole night watching movies. I fell asleep on the couch next to Phil. The next morning I woke up in the couch with a blanket over me. I moved my arm to look at my watch which marked 7:43 am. I stood up and went to take a bath.

By the time I was out, drying my hair with a towel, I could hear Phil setting up his equipment in the kitchen. He had a serious look and his face, which he usually put when he was working on edit or setting up stuff for his videos. I just watch from the door.

About 45 minutes later he had already started the camera and was introducing the show. After a couple of seconds he queued for me to enter. I was honestly nervous, Phil had thousands of fans, and here I was a nobody appearing in his vlog. Great, next I'd by checking my twitter with a bunch of ranting Phillions. At least I barely used.

I stepped in and looked at the camera, "Hi," I said trying to hide my nervousness in which I completely fail at.

Phil patted my shoulder, which was comforting, and said "This is Joy, our new flat mate, who has being living with us for quite a while now, around 6 months. Today we are celebrating her 23rd birthday, so we will bake a cake." After that we went on baking.

It was fun, even if I sucked at cooking the cake came out pretty well. In one point during the filming Phil and I had gotten in a food war. Making a mess in the kitchen. Before Phil finished I interrupted him. "Wait, can I say it." I looked at him with begging eyes.

He knew what I meant. "Sure go ahead, why not."

I cleared my throat a bit, "Today's Draw Phil Naked is…" and it was wrapped. Phil went towards the camera and stopped the recording. I moved the cake into the fridge and started to clean up the mess we made.

"That's was pretty good, you are a natural in front of the camera." Phil said as he cleaned some frosting of the floor.

"Really," I replied as I whipped the counter, "I was actually really nervous."

"Honestly I couldn't even notice it." We both giggled. Phil grabbed a cloth and started to whip some area on the floor. Suddenly he stopped turned back to look at me. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I said, "what is it?"

He opened his mouth but words didn't come out, he then closed and thought for a moment. Once more he opened his mouth but this time he spoke, "What happened with you and Dan?"

I stopped in my tracks and I felt a shudder pass through my body, "Nothing," I said.

Phil got back to cleaning the floor but he still didn't drop the topic, "Dan said the same thing, but I have known the man for quite a while. That nothing meant something, just like yours."

I wasn't sure if to tell Phil but what was the point in hiding it. I sighed loudly, "We kissed, Dan and I, and I pushed him away after that." It was silent for a moment, which startled me. I started to clean more and more and before I knew it I was already done with the counter. It was sparkling clean, I could even see my reflecting on it. I couldn't bear the silence anymore, it was too loud. "Phil." I said.

He was still crouched on the floor, cleaning up the same spot which by now was impeccable. "Well, that's something. I guess I was to slow and Dan beat me to it." Phil finally spoke up.

I was a bit confused, "What are you talking about?" no answer, "Phil?" still no answer, "Phillip?"

"You should be heading to Dan's room," He said as he turned to look at me with a smile on his face. But there was something odd about it, something familiar. He looked like Dan, with the sad eyes. Why? "Dan likes people to be punctual." I nodded and left my rag on the counter. I slowly walk out of the kitchen.

I kept on wondering how come this two guys kept on giving me such sad looks, and it always had to do with me. I tried take the thought out of my mind and went over to Dan's door and knocked it gently. "Come in." said Dan's voice from inside.

I twisted the handle gently, pushed the door, and entered. He was laying on his bed with his laptop on his lap. The camera was already set to go, so I just gently sat in the bed and waited for him to tell me what to do.

Dan explained that he had sent a post in both his twitter and facebook. The post talked about him having a new flat mate and that he wanted people to post question for him to ask me. So he gathered as many questions as he could to ask me.

Just like Phil he introduced the show and then queued me in. The next thing I knew I was waving at the camera saying, "Hello, I am the mysterious flat mate!"

Dan looked at me and smiled, "Okay, first question," He took a pause as he searched for the question in his phone, "Are you a girl or a guy?"

I obviously understood it was meant as a joke so I just went alone with it. "Hmm, not sure of it yet. What do you think Dan?"

Dan laughed as he shooked his head, "True you're right, it's hard to say." I gave him a small push. "OK next question," He checked his phone once more and the rest of the time I spend answering different questions. They went from what's your favorite food to which shows do you watch. All normal questions.

After a while we were almost done, Dan had just asked me about which video games I play. But after I answered he popped me up with something different. "So Joy, we have being answering questions from my viewers, but this one is all mine." He cleared his throat, and I knew this wasn't good, at least not for me. "Do you like me?"

I nodded, "You are my friend after all."

Dan shook his head, "I mean do you like me more than a friend?"

I stuttered, I already knew the answer to this. My face blushed and I was waiting for him to tell me that it didn't matter anymore, but he just sat there waiting. As I said I am not good for confrontations, so I could feel my eyes watering a little.

I took a deep breath and shifted my look to my palms, even though I could still feel his gaze upon me. "Daniel, I like you so much that it scares me. I have never liked anyone before, but I have never had such great friends in my life. In other words it's hard to decide within my feelings. But I-" Something had stopped me from talking, it was Dan's gentle lips. I was afraid to join him, but slowly I followed his rhythm. What would be the point in stopping?

After a moment we parted our lips, but it was different from the last time, we smiled at each other. Dan had his arm around my waist, while mine were placed over his shoulder. "I guess we can't stop from getting involved with each other." He said, but he seemed happier now.

I was enjoying the moment until I noticed that the camera was still filming. I let go of him and covered my face which was blushing. "Tell me this isn't going into Youtube?"

Dan looked at the camera and laughed, "Don't worry, the world will only know of you as my girlfriend, not about our passionate kiss." This wasn't helpful at all, it just made me blush even more.

"No, I am not ready for you fans to know about me. You know how they are with you, they are like obsessively in love with you. The might murder me for taking their precious Dan away." I said in an exaggerated expression.

"You're so cute when you complain," He said ruffling my hair as if I were a child, "I guess you're right, the world can wait. It is quite nice to have you as my little secret." He said as he leaned forward to kiss me once more, I kiss him back.

So this was like having a boyfriend, it was truly weird but exciting. The only thing that worried me now was Phil, who I had a feeling was still sad.

* * *

Ok, ok, I know it's not the best ones I have written. But it's better than nothing :D


End file.
